As the x-ray image forming system which is employed for mammography or radiography of the limbs, bones, etc., an x-ray image is captured employing a flat panel detector and the x-ray image is taken out from the flat panel detector in the form of image signals, which, for example, is subjected to thermal fusion transfer employing a thermal head.
In the x-ray image forming system in which an x-ray image is captured employing a flat panel detector and the resulting x-ray image is taken out from this flat panel detector, the detector having extremely excellent sharpness is employed. However, a thermal fusion transfer system employing, for example, a thermal head has not resulted in sufficient sharpness.
Furthermore, there is the thermal fusion transfer system, in which, for example, the transfer is carried out by placing a recording sheet on an image receiving film employing a recording drum. However, there have been problems such that the device becomes expensive and in addition, image formation is not quick enough. Accordingly, it has been impossible to realize the excellent sharpness of the flat panel detector employing a low cost device.